A Companion A Friend A Mate
by meshi-chan
Summary: Pre-Yorozuya Eien ni Yare! Hilangnya Sakata Gintoki membuat Shinpachi memohon kepada Okita Sougo untuk menemani Kagura yang mengkhawatirkan keberadaan sang samurai berambut abu-abu itu. Permohonan yang akhirnya berubah menjadi sebuah rutinitas. Spoilers dari Movie kedua Gintama. Sougo-nya condong ke OOC im sorry. Judul ga nyambung. Okikagu.


Hujan deras sedang melanda kota Edo di siang hari itu. Sebuah bangunan luas yang memiliki perkarangan yang luas juga tampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang menempati bangunan tersebut. Itulah situasi keadaan sekitar ketika salah satu telepon berdering dan salah satu pria menggunakan seragam serba hitam, sebuah _katana_ disandangkan di ikat pinggangnya mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Ya, ini kantor kepolisian Shinsengumi—Oh. Anda ingin melaporkan orang hilang? Baik, saya ingin Anda memberi nama serta ciri fisik tubuhnya. Siapa yang ingin Anda laporkan hilang?" tanya sang pria seraya mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dan teleponnya ia apitkan menggunakan bahu dan kepalanya.

" _Sakata.. Gintoki. Aku ingin mengajukan laporan orang hilangu untuk orang yang bernama Sakata Gintoki_ " suara perempuan di seberang telepon berbisik dengan nada isakan yang tertahankan.

* * *

 **A Companion. A Friend. A Mate.**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama adalah milik Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing : Okita Sougo x Kagura**

 **A/N : Pre-Yorozuya Eien ni Yare! Mengambil setting beberapa bulan setelah Gintoki 'hilang'. Movie spoilers. OOC!Sougo. oke ini apa seriusan.**

* * *

"Hah? Hilang? Si ketua Yorozuya itu?" Kondo Isao bertanya dengan mata membulat lebar, genggamannya di gelas _sake_ yang sedari tadi ia pegang makin erat. Pandangannya terarah kepada pria yang duduk di hadapannya. Pria di hadapannya menyulut rokok di mulutnya sebelum mengangguk.

"Ya. Gadis yato yang tinggal bersamanya baru saja melaporkannya. Katanya dia sudah tidak pulang dan tidak memberi kabar lebih dari 4 bulan. Pada awalnya mereka menghiraukannya namun karena tidak kunjung ada kabar dan tanda-tanda bahwa ketua mereka akan kembali, mereka memutuskan untuk mengajukan laporan orang hilang kepada kita." Lapor Hijikata Toshiro sambil mematikan rokoknya. Pandangannya teralihkan kepada jendela.

"Kau sudah mengutus salah satu orang kita ke Yorozuya, bukan?" tanya Kondo kembali.

"Sougo sendiri yang mengajukan diri untuk mengadakan wawancara. Ia juga mengajak 2 anak buahnya untuk menemaninya." Jawab Hijikata sambil memijat lehernya. Kedua petinggi Shinsengumi itu terdiam dan menatap botol _sake_ di depan mereka.

"Empat bulan itu.. Bukan waktu yang sebentar lho." Tutur Kondo. "Pantas saja aku tidak melihat rambut abu-abunya tiap kali aku diundang bermain ke rumah Otae-san-"

"Kondo-san. Kau bukan diundang, kau menguntitnya." Potong Hijikata dengan ketus, namun Kondo tampaknya menghiraukan ucapan ketus yang dilontarkan oleh wakil ketuanya. Sang ketua Shinsengumi itu memainkan gelas _sake_ di tangannya sebelum menghela napas panjang lalu berkata,

"Aku merasa kasihan dengan _China_ -san." Ujar Kondo sebelum meneguk habis gelas _sake_ yang semula ia genggam di tangannya. Hijikata terdiam tanpa mengomentarinya, hanya menaruh sebuah puntung rokok di mulutnya lalu kembali memandang keluar jendela.

"Aah.. Akan banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk di mejaku nanti..." keluh Hijikata dengan nada lemas.

* * *

"Ah, Okita-san. Silahkan masuk." Suara khas milik Shimura Shinpachi menyapa sang kapten Shinsengumi yang berdiri di depan rumah tersebut. Okita Sougo mengangguk singkat sambil memasukkan lencananya ke saku jas hitamnya. Ketika ketiga polisi itu dipersilahkan masuk, kepala pemuda berambut coklat pasir itu menengok sekelilingnya, seakan-akan mencari sesuatu.

"Mencari Kagura-chan kah, Okita-san? Sayangnya ia baru saja keluar untuk mengajak Sadaharu jalan-jalan." Jawab Shinpachi sambil menaruh tiga cangkir teh di meja depan. Nada Shinpachi seakan-akan meminta maaf, setelah itu pandangannya terarah kepada meja kerja yang dahulu ditempati oleh Sakata Gintoki. "Aku tahu Kagura-chan menelpon kalian dan mengajukan laporan orang hilang, seharusnya dia memberitahuku terlebih dahulu.."

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau menceritakan kronologis ketika _danna_ hilang empat bulan lalu?" tanya Sougo sambil duduk di sofa terdekat. Kedua polisi yang menemaninya berdiri di belakangnya.

"Awalnya Gin-san pamit untuk membeli komik _Jump_ jadi aku dan Kagura-chan tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan kepergiannya. Bila Gin-san tidak pulang dalam waktu 4 hari hingga seminggu juga masih wajar karena itu bukan pertama kalinya." Tutur Shinpachi sambil menaruh nampannya di meja.

"Namun, setelah lewat dari sebulan, Kagura-chan dan aku mulai khawatir. Kami mulai mencari ke seluruh penjuru kota, bertanya-tanya kepada orang-orang di kota. Kami mencari di dekat tempat kabaret, ke daerah _host club_ bahkan hingga Yoshiwara. Tidak ada yang melihat atau mendengar kabar darinya." Lanjut Shinpachi. Pemuda itu melepas kacamatanya untuk membersihkan lensanya sementara, sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Kagura-chan semakin khawatir. Namun, kami tetap menerima pekerjaan yang ditawarkan oleh orang-orang, agar saat Gin-san kembali nanti kita bisa memamerkan bahwa selama dia pergi kami memiliki penghasilan sendiri..." Nada bicara Shinpachi semakin lama semakin kecil. Sougo mendongak dari catatan kecilnya dan mendapati mata pemuda berkacamata itu mulai berair.

"Tapi empat bulan berlalu dan kita tidak mendengar apa-apa.. Aku mengakui bahwa hubunganku dan Kagura-chan tidak sedekat seperti saat Gin-san masih bersama kami, sehingga kami mulai menerima pekerjaan sendiri-sendiri... Walaupun begitu, aku tidak tahan melihat Kagura-chan harus pulang ke rumah ini dan akhirnya merasa kesepian.. _Aneue_ sudah berkali-kali mengajak Kagura-chan untuk tinggal bersama kami untuk sementara tapi ia selalu menolak. Alasannya adalah karena ia tidak mau Gin-san pulang ke rumah kosong, ia harus tetap menempatinya" tutur Shinpachi sambil mengusap kedua matanya, menghapus air mata yang mengalir.

" _China_ menjadi dirinya yang keras kepala ya." Komentar Sougo yang dibalas oleh gelak tawa dari Shinpachi yang mengangguk setuju. Shinpachi lalu mengenakan kacamatanya kembali dan menghela napas lalu berkata,

"Tolong temani Kagura-chan ya, Okita-san." Ucap Shinpachi sambil memandang Sougo. Kapten tim pertama Shinsengumi itu terdiam sementara, seakan-akan mencoba memproses perkataan pemuda berkacamata di depannya. Ketika ia merasa informasi sudah terkumpulkan di otaknya, mata Sougo membulat dan pemuda itu mengeluarkan kata, "Hah?"

"Aku mohon, Okita-san. Selain Gin-san dan _aneue_ , hanya kaulah yang ia percaya untuk bisa menenangkannya walaupun caramu cukup.. Brutal." Pinta Shinpachi sambil membungkukkan badannya, pandangannya kearah lantai. "Dengan kesehatan _aneue_ yang belakangan memburuk aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya dan aku tidak bisa.. Tampil kuat di hadapan Kagura-chan padahal aku sendiri juga hancur di dalamnya."

Sougo mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, membiarkan dirinya bersantai. Ia memasukkan buku kecil dan penanya ke dalam jas-nya dan memberi instruksi menggunakan jarinya kepada anak buahnya untuk menunggu di luar saja.

"Begini ya, Shinpachi-kun. Kami ini polisi bukan _babysitter_ untuk mengurus bocah yato seperti dirinya—" Namun, Shinpachi segera memotong perkataan Sougo, dengan masih membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku tidak memohon kepada seorang polisi, Okita-san. Aku memohon kepada seorang teman. Kenalan. Seseorang yang bisa aku percaya untuk menjaga Kagura-chan. Aku mohon." Pinta Shinpachi. Tubuh pemuda itu tidak terangkat dan pandangannya tidak terlepas dari lantai kayu kantor Yorozuya Gin-chan.

* * *

Gadis berumur 15 tahun itu berdiri mematung di depan tangga. Parasol di tangannya terbuka, melindunginya dari air hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya, sementara anjing putih raksasa bernama Sadaharu berdiri di belakangnya. Gadis itu menatap pemuda berambut coklat pasir yang terduduk di anak tangga, yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya gadis yato itu dengan nada ketus. Sougo mendongak dan melihat gadis yang sedari tadi ia tunggu kehadirannya sebelum mengangkat sebuah plastik putih yang tampaknya berisi makanan,

"Menunggumu, C _hina_. Aku bawa makan malam." Ucap Sougo sambil melambaikan kantung plastik putih di depan wajah gadis bernama Kagura itu. Gadis berambut merah itu mengernyitkan alisnya sebelum mendecih dan melompati pemuda itu dan mulai menaiki anak tangga.

"Aku tahu trik ini, dasar bocah sadis. Kau berpura-pura melambaikan makanan enak itu di depan wajahku lalu ketika aku akan berterima kasih, kau akan berkata itu makananmu dan tidak kau bagi kepadaku." Tutur Kagura cuek. Sougo tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan rivalnya. Wah, sepertinya gadis itu berhasil membacanya dengan telak.

"Walaupun aku ingin menggunakan trik itu, tetapi Kondo-san melarangku. Ini makanan untukmu." Ucap Sougo sambil menyodorkan plastik itu ke Kagura. Mata gadis yato itu melotot. Ribuan ide dan konspirasi mulai memenuhi kepalanya.

 _Apa ini? Apakah ini mimpi? Jangan-jangan ini mimpi buruk? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah otak Okita Sougo sudah korslet? Apakah aku berdelusi? Apakah sang pangeran sadis baru saja memberiku makanan? SADIS? MEMBERI MAKANAN? YANG AKU TAHU ORANG SADIS HANYA MEMBERIKAN RASA SAKIT DAN KETIDAKMANUSIAAN! SIAPA ORANG DI HADAPANKU INI—_

"Hei, kau menyakiti perasaan polisi satu ini. Ambil saja plastik ini, bocah!" protes Sougo yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa mendengar isi kepala Kagura yang mulai penuh. Muka polisi muda itu mulai menunjukkan bahwa ia kesal. Kagura memicingkan matanya kembali dan memandang Sougo dengan penuh pertimbangan.

"Tidak, ini bukan makanan anjing milik Hijikata-san. Tidak, ini tidak kadaluarsa. Iya, ini makanan hangat yang aku beli beberapa blok dari sini. Iya, kalau kau membiarkan makanan ini di hujan lebih lama, makanan ini akan basi." Jelas Sougo, seakan-akan menjawab dan membalas arti pandangan dari sang rivalnya.

Kagura dengan cepat menyambar kantung plastik dari tangan Sougo lalu ia membukanya sebelum tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu kemudian menaiki anak tangga dengan riang dan masuk ke dalam kantor Yorozuya yang merupakan tempat tinggalnya, Sadaharu mengekori majikannya. Sougo memutar bola matanya sambil menggeleng kepalanya, lalu ia membuka payung yang berada di sebelahnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Oi, bocah sadis!" panggil Kagura dari teras lantai dua. Sougo mengadah mendengar panggilan nama dari gadis itu. Kagura tersenyum lebar sebentar sebelum berkata, "Kau mendadak baik, itu seram. Aku tau Shinpachi pasti membuatmu untuk seperti ini. Tetapi, tetap saja seram, kau tahu? Kau pastikan tidak makan apa-apa yang aneh nanti ya!"

Sougo menyengir balik sambil menatap gadis berambut merah itu lalu berkata, "Ooh? Kau mulai mengkhawatirkan diriku sekarang?" tanya Sougo. Kagura membuat wajah jijik sebelum berseru,

"Itu hanya imajinasimu, dasar sadis!" seru Kagura. Sougo tertawa kembali sebelum melambaikan tangannya kearah lantai dua dan mulai berjalan pergi.

"Terima kasih, Sadis!" seru Kagura. Sougo tidak berhenti untuk membalas seruan tadi, tetapi sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya.

* * *

Tanpa sadar, Sougo mulai menikmati bila melakukan rutinitas tersebut. Ketika sore menjelang malam, ia akan membawakan makanan kepada Kagura. Apapun itu. Roti, nasi, _onigiri_ bahkan sampai beberapa bungkus sukonbu untuk ia antar ke Yorozuya. Terkadang Kagura berada di kantor tersebut, terkadang pula tidak. Terkadang ia diundang masuk ke dalam, yang akan berakhir dengan kedua rival itu berargumen dan melempar makanan kearah satu sama lain. Terkadang pula tidak.

Walaupun mereka pasti bertemu setiap sore, bila keduanya berpas-pasan di jalan pada pagi atau siang hari, keduanya akan berduel habis-habisan. Dimanapun. Apabila mereka bertemu di taman, mereka akan berduel di taman. Apabila mereka bertemu di jalan, mereka akan berduel di jalan. Walaupun mereka berduel habis-habisan, keduanya berusaha untuk tidak mencederai lawan mereka hingga mengalami luka parah, kendati ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut keduanya berkata sebaliknya.

Duel habis-habisan keduanya seakan-akan menggantikan waktu sore atau waktu makan malam mereka dimana keduanya melakukan kesepakatan tidak terucap, bahwa tidak ada kata 'duel' bila keduanya bertemu di sore hari. Cukup mengherankan sebenarnya, mengingat bila keduanya bertemu, dimanapun dan kapanpun, tempat pertemuan mereka itu akan menjadi sebuah medan perang.

Selain itu, Sougo juga diperintahkan oleh Kondo untuk memastikan agar Kagura dan Shinpachi menerima perkembangan tentang kasus hilangnya Gintoki yang ditelusuri oleh shinsengumi, yang dipimpin oleh Hijikata Toshiro sendiri.

Selama beberapa selang waktu, keadaan normal. Sayangnya tidak untuk dalam waktu yang lama, tampaknya Dewi Fortuna senang memainkan takdir mereka. Karena, sebuah peristiwa merubah segalanya.

* * *

Sore itu, seperti biasa, Sougo membawa makanan untuk Kagura. Kali ini, dalam jumlah cukup banyak. _Kudos_ untuk Yamazaki yang tanpa sengaja membeli banyak bahan makanan, yang pada akhirnya tanpa sengaja membuat makanan yang jumlahnya banyak pula.

"Kau menyukainya." Sougo sedang memakai sepatunya di _genkai_ ketika sebuah suara berkata di belakangnya. Pemuda itu tidak perlu untuk menengok ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu, Hijikata-san?" tanya Sougo dengan nada datar.

"Gadis Yorozuya itu. Kau menyukainya." Tutur Hijikata sambil mengeluarkan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Pria itu melirik kearah sang kapten yang terdiam duduk di _genkai_. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Tidak mengomentari perkataan sang wakil komandan Shinsengumi.

* * *

Ketika Sougo sampai di depan kantor Yorozuya, ia melihat pemuda berkacamata berdiri di ambang pintu utama di lantai dua dan sepertinya ia berteriak kepada seseorang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia mendengar sang pemuda membanting pintu geser itu lalu berlari pergi, hampir menabrak Sougo yang berdiri menyaksikan peristiwa itu.

Tanpa sadar, Sougo menjatuhkan makanan yang ia bawa dan segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju kantor Yorozuya. Ketika ia menggeser pintu utama, ia terkejut melihat perabotan di dalam ruangan tersebut berantakan, seakan-akan baru saja diterpa bencana alam. Ia segera melepas paksa sepatunya dan berlari ke dalam, mencari keberadaan seorang gadis yato serta anjing raksasa peliharaannya.

Sadaharu ditemukan meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Anjing raksasa itu bergemetar hebat dan seakan-akan merintih. Sougo memberanikan diri untuk mendekati anjing tersebut, berdoa agar kepalanya tidak dikunyah oleh raksasa tersebut, dan berusaha membelai kepala Sadaharu. Herannya, anjing itu mempersilahkan Sougo untuk membelai kepalanya, dan membiarkan Sougo membelainya untuk menenangkan anjing tersebut.

Ketika ia merasa anjing tersebut sudah agak tenang, ia mulai mencari keberadaan gadis berambut merah yang ia cari sedari tadi. Ia menemukannya terduduk lemas di dekat wastafel, gadis itu meringkuk dan membenamkan kepalanya di tangannya.

Pemuda itu duduk berjongkok di hadapannya, dan tidak bergerak. Pandangannya terarah kepada kepala yang tertunduk itu. Gadis itu penampilannya berantakan, sama seperti kondisi rumahnya. Rambut merahnya terurai panjang, sudah melewati pundaknya. _Kimono_ yang ia kenakan berantakan dan ada bekas-bekas luka gores di tangannya.

Keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya Sougo membuka mulut dan bertanya,

"Kau akan bercerita kepadaku apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sougo dengan nada sepelan mungkin. Pikirannya mulai mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi sehingga mendadak ia _out of character_ begini.

Tidak ada jawaban selama hampir sepuluh menit lamanya.

" _Anego_ didiagnosis mengidap penyakit _white plague_. Si kacamata brengsek itu tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku." Ucap Kagura dengan suara pelan. Sougo mendengar suara parau yang terdapat dalam ucapan itu, bukti bahwa gadis ini sudah lama menangis. "Shinpachi menanggung semuanya sendirian. Ia berteriak bahwa aku masih mempunyaimu sementara ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa karena _anego_ sudah dipastikan hidupnya tidak akan lama."

Sougo menarik gadis yato itu ke pelukannya. Ia meletakkan kepala gadis itu ke pundaknya, sementara tangannya melingkari punggungnya, memeluknya erat. Tangan lainnya mengusap-usap kepala gadis itu.

"Dia hanya lelah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan." Ucap Sougo, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Ia sudah merasakan pundaknya basah akibat air mata yang disebabkan oleh gadis yato yang sedang berada di pelukannya.

"Hei, sadis. Sejak kapan kau _out of character_ begini?" bisik Kagura. Sougo menyunggingkan senyum licik sebelum menjawab,

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena kau sedang tidak membutuhkan sisi sadisku. Kau sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk kau ajak bicara. Seorang teman. Seorang kawan. Aku sedang mematikan mode sadisku agar aku bisa menjadi temanmu untuk berbicara." Jawab Sougo.

"Kau menunjukkan sisi sentimentalmu. Menjijikkan." Ujar Kagura. Sougo menahan tangan dan nafsunya untuk tidak menjitak kepala gadis yato itu. Lalu ia merasakan kedua tangan gadis itu memeluknya balik, dan ia mendengarnya berbisik,

"Terima kasih." Bisik Kagura.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sougo, memeluk Kagura lebih erat.

* * *

Semua tidak baik-baik saja. Keesokannya Sougo kembali dari Yorozuya untuk menerima kabar bahwa ketua Shinsengumi tertangkap karena meledakkan sebuah pasar. Begitupula Hiraga Gengai dan Katsura Kotarou. Shinsengumi dibubarkan. Sesaat sebelum dibubarkan, Hijikata juga mengumumankan bahwa Sakata Gintoki dinyatakan telah meninggal karena penemuan buku kecil milik samurai berambut abu-abu muda itu di tengah hutan tanpa keberadaan tubuhnya. Hubungan Shinpachi dan Kagura semakin memburuk sampai kepada tahap mereka siap membunuh satu sama lain jika berpas-pasan. Sementara kondisi Shimura Tae yang semakin memburuk semenjak ia terkena penyakit _white plague_.

Kagura dan Sougo semakin sukar bertemu. Tunggu, buat itu menjadi **tidak pernah**. Semenjak berita meninggalnya Sakata Gintoki mencapai telinga gadis yato itu, ia mendadak hilang dari radar. Pergi tanpa perpisahan. Sougo sendiri—bersama anggota Shinsengumi yang lain—mendirikan faksi _joui_ baru dan tinggal di sebuah bangunan tidak terpakai di tengah kota Edo. Edo menjadi kota nekropolis—kota mati—karena _white plague_ yang telah menyebar luas di kota tersebut menyebabkan tidak ada yang mau menempati kota tersebut.

Namun, keadaan berhasil berubah.

Sakata Gintoki dari masa lampau telah kembali untuk memusnahkan penyakit _white plague_ dan memperbaiki masa depan dengan cara melakukan perjalanan waktu ke 15 tahun lalu, memusnahkan _patient zero_ yang membawa penyakit _white plague_.

Semua kembali menjadi normal. Seharusnya. Namun, tidak ada seorangpun yang tampaknya mengingat apapun yang terjadi. Tidak ada yang mengingat tentang _white plague_ , kematian Sakata Gintoki, atau apapun. Seakan-akan semua itu tidak pernah terjadi.

 _Poof._ Seakan-akan hanyalah sebuah ilusi.

Entahlah. Tidak ada yang mengerti juga.

Inikan Gintama.

* * *

Okita Sougo, 23 tahun, berjalan dengan sebuah kantung plastik di tangan kanan, dan sebuah botol _sake_ di tangan kirinya. Ia mendongak dan menghela napas ketika mengetahui harus menaiki beberapa anak tangga sebelum ia tiba di tempat tujuannya.

Pria itu menggeser pintunya dan melihat seorang gadis berambut merah dengan rambut panjangnya digerai sedang membaca majalah di sofa. Gadis itu menoleh ketika mendengar pintu geser di depan terbuka.

"Kau berhutang kepadaku lho, _China_." Ujar pria berambut coklat pasir itu sambil meletakkan kantung plastik dan botol _sake_ -nyadi meja, tepat di hadapan sang gadis.

Kagura yang saat itu berusia 19 tahun mengangguk antusias dan menjawab, "Pembayaran bisa dilakukan nanti. Sekarang aku hanya ingin menikmati botol _sake_ pertamaku bersama seseorang karena Gin-chan dan Shinpachi seenaknya mengambil pekerjaan dan menyuruhku tinggal di rumah." Jelas Kagura sambil membuka botol _sake_ tersebut. Ia menuangkan minuman itu ke dua gelas di depannya, lalu mengoper salah satu gelas ke pria di depannya.

Kagura mengangkat tinggi gelas yang ia genggam, lalu berkata,

"Untuk seorang teman. Kawan. Pasangan." Ucap Kagura dengan percaya diri.

Ucapan Kagura membuat Sougo tertawa lepas. Ia sangat ingin mengejek gadis tersebut, namun ia urungkan niatnya ketika melihat tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh Kagura serta tangan gadis itu telah menggenggam parasol kesayangannya dan siap mengarahkannya kepada si pria.

Sayangnya, sang pria tidak merasa terintimidasi. Tawanya semakin keras. Ketika tawanya sudah mereda (serta setelah menghindari beberapa kali hujan peluru), Sougo berkata,

" _China._ Aku akan memberimu 1000 yen dan sebuah kecupan di bibir tetapi jangan membuatku mengucapkan kata-kata sentimental itu." Pinta Sougo, sambil mulai meminum _sake_ yang berada di gelasnya.

"Oh, oke. Berilah aku kecupan di bibir kalau begitu."

Ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut sang gadis yato itu sukses membuat Sougo menyemburkan keluar seluruh _sake_ yang tadi sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

* * *

 **ANJIR KLISE MEN APA-APAAN INI. maaf banget Sougo jadi OOC parah gini, pas buat cuma bisa ketawa ngakak doang. plis lah kamu mesh/gali kubur sendiri/ ketauan banget kan saya gamau kena salah/pluk**

 **btw ini rekor saya buat fanfic selama seharian lho. Selamat tidak membusuk di _my documents_ ya/pluk**

 **Maaf banget apabila ini sedikit mengecewakan karena Sougo yang OOC kebangetan orz maafkan hamba. Tapi saya menerima masukan dan saran dari readers sekalian, jadi tolong tinggalkan review ya :")**


End file.
